We can make it through
by scorpion22
Summary: Robert and Sophie have been in a relationship fir four years now and now they are taking the ultimate step in their relationship. What will happen will everything work out between them or will their love fall apart. Read and find out and please review and remember I own nothing.


I own nothing

Chapter 1

Robert Langdon sat on a plane bound for Paris he couldn't wait to see the woman he loved Sophie a million thoughts on his mind all of her as he sat waiting for the plane to arrive. After helping her discover the secret of who she really was they had discovered something else as well that they loved each other. That was nearly four years ago and they were still as madly in love as that first day when they first saw each other their relationship wasn't easy, but they worked hard to make it work and as the black box poked against the side of his leg Robert couldn't help, but sign because he knew this next step would take even more work. When the plane landed Robert walked off the plane knowing that Sophie wouldn't be there to meet him it was something they had agreed on from the beginning they would never drove or pick each other up from the airport. In every relationship either of them had ever been in that signaled the end.

After getting a taxi he found himself in front of their apartment building and taking the elevator he found himself outside their door though he wasn't around as much as wanted.

"Sophie "called Robert upon entering the apartment smelling her perfume the second he stepped inside. He heard nothing in return and signing he dropped his bag on the floor by the door before entering the living room sitting on the couch waiting for his princess. A smile appeared on his face as two slim beautiful arms wrapped around him a pair of lips kissing his neck.

"Welcome home "whispered Sophie and when he turned she had a smile on her face and he quickly covered it with his lips.

The kiss quickly turned into something hot and fiery as they fell into each other's arms their hands all over each other touching and squeezing eagerly.

"I missed you "breathed Sophie her hands tangling into his hair looking up at him with those eyes he loved.

"I missed you more "whispered Robert attacking her lips with intensity rising from the couch with her in his arms going in the direction of their bedroom their clothes disappearing as they both found themselves on the bed. They were soon naked together on the bed and he didn't hesitate to make love to her his hardness deep inside her instantly.

" Oh Robert yes " purred Sophie holding him tight against her body as they made love her nails digging into his skin as his lips peppered her skin as they moved together in perfect unison.

They made passion filled love to each other like every time before except this time seemed to have an urgency that every other time before didn't they were blind to everything, but their love for each other and the moment they were living in right then and there. His lips smiled at the sound of his name and moved over her neck leaving red love bites behind until he replaced his hand with his lips over her breasts making her nipples pucker in anticipation.

" So beautiful your beautiful every inch of you is so beautiful " whispered Robert flicking at her nipple with his thumb and forefinger making her gasp as he continued to fill her in the same moment taking one of her nipples into his mouth feeling as she pulled him closer her fingers in his hair. She mewled out in pleasure as she came pulling him closer if possible letting him continue to worship her body like that of a queen until she could take no more and all she needed was his lips against hers kissing her only then did she pull him to her kissing him without abandon. Their love making didn't stop there it couldn't Robert continued to make love to her searching for his own release running his hands over her cool as silk skin until suddenly he could take no more emptying himself inside her kissing her as he did.

They fell into a pile of skin against skin their mouths clashing together their tongues slipping into each other's mouths gently playing with each other. Both their breathing was heavy and uncontrolled both their names leaving both their lips.

" Robert I love you so much " whispered Sophie as she laid in his arms afterward her eyes meeting his as she spoke kissing him her head on his chest.

" When will you have to leave again " asked Sophie looking at him as the kiss broke hoping he would tell her he never had to leave again, but she knew those words would never leave his mouth.

"I love you Sophie you know I am here with you for as long as I possibly can be "answered Robert signing when she frowned at him in return before he pulling her up so that they were at the same eye level and kissed her wrapping his arms tight around her sweaty hot yet beautiful form.

"Robert give me a proper answer when do you have to leave again "snapped Sophie looking down at him as she laid in his arms trying to hide from him the pain she felt inside at the thought of him leaving again.

"I don't know I am here for an extended period of time or until you get sick of you "smiled Robert knowing that would make her forget her anger for him in that moment kissing her sweetly as he finished speaking. When he looked at her she had the biggest smile on her face as she kissed him so heatedly he thought for a second they would start a fire. It wasn't not before their kiss turned into something much more passion as she straddled his body letting him enter her without a second thought riding him as they began to make love again.

" Oh god princess " gasped Robert his hands coming to hold her hips guiding her movements watching with a heated gaze as she took her own breasts in her hands playing and squeezing them increasing her pleasure.

"I just thought I should show you how happy you've made me now that I know you're going to stay with me for a while "smiled Sophie as he placed his hands over her own on her breasts as she captured his lips.

" I'm glad I could make you so happy " whispered Robert as she rode him faster and harder arching her back as they moved like before in perfect rhythm.

" Sophie I will never love anyone, but you " vowed Robert as they continued and seconds later they came together bursting over the edge together and after it was over she fell on top of him a smile on her face that matched his own.

"I love you Robert "smiled Sophie kissing his lips as she rolled onto her side of the bed feeling as he spooned around her his lips moving over her neck.

"I love you more "whispered Robert again before falling asleep next to her both of them smiling as they found each other in their dreams.

Sophie woke up to find herself alone in their bed and for a moment she thought it was all a dream, but then she saw their clothes scattered all over the floor and she smiled because she knew it wasn't.

" Robert where did you run off to my darling " said Sophie hearing her answer when she heard the shower in the bathroom knowing this is where he must be as she got out of bed wrapping a sheet around her naked body smiling as she prepared to join him. Smiling a devilish smile to herself Sophie moved across the room towards the bathroom when suddenly something on the floor caught her eye. It was a black box lying next to Robert's dissuaded jacket it must have fallen out. Picking up the box Sophie held it in her hand looking behind her she could still hear the shower going and looking at the box again she opened it.

She gasped when she saw what was inside it was a wedding ring she knew it the second she opened it and it filled her heart with both joy and dread because she didn't know if they were ready for this. The ring was inscribed with her name in it and she felt her heart beat faster at the thought of what this meant, it meant that Robert really truly loved her and he wanted her to be his wife and even though in that moment she was scared to death her heart skipped a beat at the thought that she might be Mrs. Robert Langdon and Sophie couldn't help, but cry as those words went through her mind. As she stood there like that a million thoughts and possibilities running through her mind the shower turned off and suddenly Robert appeared covered in only a towel in the doorway to the bedroom his eyes moving from her to the ring instantly a shock going through him in the same moment as she turned in his direction and as they looked at each other there was shock on both their faces. Neither of them said a word they only stared at each other. This was not how he had planned to ask her to be his wife he wanted it to be in the right place at the right time, but apparently god had decided now was that time.

Their eyes met going from the ring and back again in the same moment.

" Before you say anything please let me explain this is not how I wanted this to happen " exclaimed Robert watching as she didn't respond only staring at him in silence not noticing as he approached her until suddenly he was right there in front of her.

"Sophie look at me "said Robert taking her face in his hands brushing away her tears and taking the box out of her hands he removed the ring holding it between his fingers. Silence surrounded them and Sophie knew it would be broken when he asked her that all important question and again she felt happiness and fear in that same moment at the thought of those words.

"Robert are you sure "asked Sophie looking at the ring in his hands then at him.

"I am Sophie I love you I want the privilege of calling you my wife "said Robert taking her hand holding it in his.

"I love you too Robert, but how can it work we're apart more then we're together "whispered Sophie looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"I know, but that can all change if we love each other nothing else matters our love is strong enough to keep us together forever "explained Robert holding her shaking body in his arms now their eyes locked together.

" I love you Sophie I've never loved anyone the way I love you please say you'll marry me, say you'll be my wife, say you'll be mine " exclaimed Robert falling to his knees in front of her looking up at her the ring still in his hand.

"I already am yours Robert "whispered Sophie smiling with him.

"Yes I know you are mine as I am yours "whispered Robert standing with her again their arms around each other as they kissed briefly before he looked at her again.

"Is that a yes will you marry me "asked Robert still looking at her with intensity?

"Yes "whispered Sophie before he took her into his arms kissing her heatedly feeling as more tears left her eyes.

"Put the ring on my finger I want everyone from now on to know that I am your "smiled Sophie kissing him again as she gave him her hand. They laughed together as he took her hand in his looking at her as he slid the ring onto her finger. Pulling her into his arms again he kissed her passionately picking her up and carrying her to the bed.


End file.
